You're Safe With Me
by CountTheCrows
Summary: Tyler only feels safe with one person.


You're Safe With Me

There's many things about her, the way her hair falls, her smile, the butterflies he gets when he's around her, even after all of these years, he _still _has the rumblings in his tummy when he knows she's going to come home. He still can't believe she picked up and what's more, that she stayed with him.

He doesn't know what to do, so he just thanks God that he brought her into his life. He cherishes all of her kisses, and he doesn't tell her because that's _so_ not a manly thing to do, but he does. His cheeks turn this extra special kind of red, and she points it out and laughs. But a good laugh.

He has to retaliate though, so he jumps up from the couch and pulls her from behind onto him, and tickles her. She laughs until she can no longer laugh and yells at him to stop. He does, but kisses her before he does. He can't help it, he _has_ to have her.

It's been ten years into their life together and though he's known her almost his whole life he still appreciates the nuances of living together and finding out new things, and her secrets. Like here's one she'd kill him for telling; she's a slob. Yes, Caroline Forbes is a slob.

It was crazy when he found this out, because she's always been Miss Organization, but that's only when she's putting up an appearance. She leaves wet towels on the floor, and her socks never seem to make it into the hamper. He pretends to get mad at wags his finger at her and she pouts and _fuck,_ he's done. Gone.

He's so _fucking_ whipped, but he doesn't care, because she's his. Yes, his. The ring on her left hand proves it, and she'll be his for as long as he's alive, but he doesn't want to think about that, because he's still human in that regard, and to tell you the truth, he cries when he thinks about a life without her.

He thinks it's unfair that he's found the love of his life and they can't spend forever together when she actually _can_ live forever. He doesn't want to think about her being with anyone else, like ever, but he can't expect her to be celibate when he's gone, can he?

She'll still look gorgeous, and _of course_ guys will want her. But he doesn't want to think about that. For now she's his and he takes full advantage of that. Sex in the morning, sex at night. Sometimes it's animalistic and ferocious, and believe you me they've spent plenty a Sunday at Pier 1 getting new furniture thanks to that, but then other times it's slow and romantic and he loves every party of her body, slowly. _Really _slowly.

He'll inch his fingers down the small of her back, and then her neck and collarbone.

She's just amazing, and awe inducing.

She is there for him like nobody else is or ever was or ever could be, really.

It's the simple things too. The notes she leaves when he's still asleep and she's gone out, waking up to breakfast. He loves the way she makes pancakes, the way she'll relinquish the remote even though he knows she's dying (not literally) to watch the latest reality tv show, but knows how he enjoys his football Sundays.

But it's more than that. It's how safe he feels with her. He's told her about his dad, and being afraid that he would snap anytime, and sometimes he breaks down and cries in her arms. He's also afraid of himself. A few years ago he came really close to biting her during a transformation. She tried to keep it to herself, but Caroline couldn't keep anything from him. She just couldn't. It was their thing, they told each other every last secret their soul had ever kept.

He doesn't like the rain, and that goes back to his dad, and one night and he doesn't want to get into it. You'd think she'd laugh, a 28 year old guy (werewolf) who literally shivers when it's thundering. But she doesn't laugh. She just hugs him and kisses him and lets him know that she's there for him, no matter what.

The only time he's ever felt safe in his life is when he's been with Caroline, and it's ironic of course, because she's a vampire.

But she's safe with him too, and he hopes she knows that.

Something tells him she does though.

She awakes one night from a reoccurring nightmare she has every once in a while that goes back years to when she was tortured in order to be "fixed" by her dad. He still hates thinking about that. He does like to think about being completely there for her though when she came home, and cried in his arms that her dad hated her.

He always thought he could never do enough for her, and sometimes that makes him feel unworthy of her love.

He coaxes her back to sleep, but still has that feeling of being unworthy. She can tell something's wrong when she awakes the next day, and she won't let it go.

"What's wrong?" He sighs.

"You're always the one who's saving _me._ I'd like to be the one to rescue you every once in a while." Now it's her turn to sigh. 

"Tyler, you're the only person in my life who makes me feel safe. You're always going to be the only person who makes me feel safe. And you've rescued me more than I can count."

"I have?" She smiles at her clueless husband.

"Yes, doofus. You've rescued me from my life in a million ways, and I don't know how I can make that clearer."

He picks up her hand and kisses it.

"You don't have to."

She'll always be his home base, his safety net, and that is the only thing he needs to know.


End file.
